


BLIND DATE

by Ellen_5678



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_5678/pseuds/Ellen_5678
Summary: Sam sets her best friend Lena on a blind date with her girlfriend's sister Kara who rarely socialize with people. How do you think their date will take a turn?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858246
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	BLIND DATE

Lena's POV

'I can't believe sam dropped this blind date on me last minute!' Lena thought as her infamous spontaneous friend surprised her last night with a text saying that she set had set up a date for her the following morning.

' She's been pestering me about getting back out there for a while. But i didn't think she'd actually act on it . I know nothing about this girl or this date except that her name is Kara and we're going on a picnic.' she thought as getting ready for her date.

She decided to wear something practical but sexy. So she wore a black colored jeans with leather boots and a black full sleeves top. Her hair falling on her shoulders perfectly.

Right as she put the finishing touches on her look her phone rings. It's a text from Kara saying that she have reached her appartment.

'All right here we go. Sam if this date's a bust I'm going to kill you!' this was her last thought before exiting the appartment.

She hurry outside and is taken aback by the woman waiting for her at the door.  
'Forget about killing sam I think I'm the one in danger!'

Kara's is the most intimidating woman she've ever met. He's easily over 5'7 feet and built like a football player. Her face is lean and sharp and there's a sense of unease around her taking her surrounding.

"Are you lena?" she asks umm.... normally.

"Umm. Yeah that's me." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm kara your date."

The two of them stand in awkward silence. Finally kara walks over to the passenger side of her truck and opens the door. 

"Here. Let me help you in" kara extends a hand and lena takes it. Kara's hand warm and soft and she gently helps lena into the truck. 

"Thank you" lena says with a small blush.  
Kara nods and hops into the driver's seat. The awkward silence continues as she drives through the city. 

Lena decides to break the silence " So why did you agree to this blind date?"

"Sam pushed me to go. She's my sister's girlfriend and my accountant too. I own a few sporting goods stores. We've gotten close over the years. Lately she's been on my case for working too much and not spending time with other people. She begged me to let her set up some dates and i finally caved and said yes." Kara says.

"Which brings us here."  
"Yup" 

Quiet settles over the two again. Lena decide to save the conversation for the picnic and settle into her seat.  
It's only when she's pulling onto the freeway that lena realize she have no idea where the picnic is.

"So where are we going for this picnic."  
Kara smiles and it completely transforms her face.  
"It's this gorgeous Lake at the base of this Catskill mountain. Right out of a postcard. I hope you don't mind a drive and a little hiking and.... Oh. Kara looks at lena worriedly.

"I should have cleared this with you beforehand. This is pretty excessive for a first date." Kara said with a frown.

"That sounds incredible I always say I'll get out of the city more often but i never do. How did you find about this lake." Lena said with a smile. 

"I love outdoors. I think I've explored every single trail and park in the area. I stumbled across the lake by accident and it's one of the best discoveries I've ever made. There's an abundance of wildlife there. Deer, waterfowl, frogs you name it. It's an incredibly diverse ecosystem." 

Kara continues chatting about the lake's ecosystem. Lena try to follow but she's more interested in watching kara.  
'she becomes a completely different person when she talks about nature. She looks like a kid in a candy shop.' lena thought with a smile on her face.

Kara pauses and looks at lena sheepishly.  
"Sorry. I'm talking your ear off. This isn't exactly great first date talk is it?" 

"Not at all! I think it's great that you have something you love so much." Kara smiles at lena and at that her stomach does a somersault.

After another hour lena and kara are out of the city and heading into the mountains. They sat in silence for most of it but it's a comfortable silence. 

"It's kind of nice to be able to just enjoy the quite. In the city there's always so much noise. And it doesn't help that i work in social media so I'm always bombarded with notification." Lena says

"That must be so stressful. I think that if i worked in social media I'd throw all my electronics out of the window on the first day." Kara says with a frown.

"Yeah. At first i really enjoyed my job. I loved how fast paced and high energy it was. But now i don't know if it's something i could keep up with forever."

"It's never too late to -  
Before kara can complete her sentence, there was a rumble. Pebbles roll onto the road. Kara hits the brakes and throws an arm across Lena's chest keeping her from being thrust forward. She drifts as a boulder drops right in front of the truck 

"Oh my god" lena said shocked.

"Rock slide! Hold tight!" Kara steps on the gas and navigate her way through the falling rock. Lena clutch the side handle with a death grip. Kara keeps an arm on her the entire time protecting her from any sudden turns she has to make.

After what feels like an eternity the road in front of them is clear and the rumbling slows and then stop altogether.  
Kara told the truck to a stop. She's breathing hard and sweat trickles down her brow.

"Are you all right lena? Does anything hurt?"  
Kara cradles Lena's face and check for injuries. She rests her head in her hands and take a moment to slow her breathing.

"That was very scary."  
"I know. But you are safe now." Kara strokes her hair and wait patiently as she calms down. They both get out of the car. The road is completely blockedby huge rocks. There's no way they are getting through them.

"What now" lena asks.  
"Let me call the transit department and see how long it'll take to clear this up."  
Kara pulls out her phone and dial a number. While she talks lena walks closer to the rock slide.

'These rocks are more than double my size' lena thought. Kara ends the call and walks over to her. "So good news they are going to send people to clean this up" she says. 

"Bad news this won't be safe until till tomorrow. And this is the only way back to city."

"So we're stuck here?" 

"Yeah I'm sorry this date turned a total disaster" 

"Well we're safe. That's what matters."

"Yeah. We're alive to tell the tale."

"We'll have a great story to tell sam"

"There aren't many motels around here. I have a camping gear in the trunk. And there's still the picnic basket. We can camp overnight by the lake."

"Camping sounds good"

"I know this isn't the Ideal scenario. But let's make the most out of it."

Kara offers her a hand with a smile and help her back in the truck. And you realize that the awkward tension is gone. In fact she feels safe around kara.  
Kara gets the truck moving and lena fall asleep within minutes drained from all that happened.

"Wake up lena. We're here."  
Lena rubs her eyes and stumble out of the truck eager to stretch her legs.  
"Oh wow" lena look out at a beautiful meadow. Birdsong fills the air and a gentle breeze tickles her face 

"Amazing isn't it?" Kara joins her taking a deep breath. Her face is the most peaceful it's been since she met her.

"I've only been here a minute and i feel like a weight's been lifted off my chest"  
"It feels more like home than my actual house" kara says moving to the truck opening the trunk and hands lena the picnic basket. Then she pulls out a couple large bags and slings them over her shoulder with ease. 

'It got to weigh at least 50 pounds of not more! She makes it looks like it's nothing' lena thought her face showing the surprise.

"So we can take the direct route to the lake or we can take the scenic route through the forest. I'd love to show you this little clearing i found. There's usually deers and it's baby season so we might even see some fawns." Kara's eyes sparkle at the thought of seeing a baby deer.

"I want to take the scenic route! Let's go see the baby deer!" Kara's broad grin is all she need to know that she made the right choice.

"I was hoping you'd say yes. Come on"

Kara leads her out of the meadow and into the woods. It isn't long before they reach the clearing. After walking a bit a doe and her fawn step into the view. They hide behind the bushes not to scare them off. Tightly pressed against each other. The deer stick around for a few more minutes then head back into the forest.

"That was so cute. That baby was so tiny." It's only then they both realize they are practically nose to nose. Lena notices that kara has a small scar on her forehead between her brows and her eyes are like baby blue color. 

"Oh. Hello" kara says blushing.  
"Hi" lena says her voice come out as a whisper.  
Something draws them closer but then they both realize what they are doing and pull back.  
" Let's go you the lake and set up the camp"  
"R-right!" 

Lena quickly realize why kara was so excited to show her the lake.

"This is gorgeous. You were right about it looking like a postcard."  
"I love this place. But it'll be even better with some food in our stomach."  
"Sounds good"  
Lena started pulling the containers out of the picnic basket. While kara sets down the tent and the other packs.

"There's sandwiches , fruit , cheese and... What's this?" Lena pulled out a dark tinted bottle that's unlabeled.  
"That's homemade apple cider. My father's recipe."  
"I'm excited to try it." Kara spreads a picnic blanket and they both plops themselves on it. Kara pops open the bottle and pulls two glasses and pours it in.  
They both clink their glasses together and take a sip.

"Your father is brilliant. This is the best cider I've ever had."  
"I know this date took some unexpected turns but I'm glad Sam set me up with you. You've taken everything in stride. I know other people would have freaked out."  
"You have a good heart kara. I feel safe with you." They both smile at each other and sir in a comfortable silence.

"I should build us a fire before the sunsets. Take your time eating. I should be back soon."

Kara walks off and when lena finished eating she cleaned up. Kara hasn't come back yet so she decided to look for her.  
Lena finds her on the outskirts of the forest. She's taken off her jacket and is chopping up a tree with an axe. 

'Holy crap. How strong she is.' kara hasn't noticed her yet. 

"Looks like someone's been working out!" Lena said with a smirk. 

"I don't go to the gym but i do spend a lot of time outdoors." 

Kara walks over to her wiping the sweat off her face with the bottom oh her shirt. Lena gets a glimpse of her solid abs which is a total torture by the way and she quickly brings her eyes back up to her face. 

"Do you need any help?"  
"You can help me carry the firewood. I found a good spot for the campsite."  
"Sure" Lena takes the firewood and follow kara.  
"Can you stack the firewood. I'll go grab our bags and tent."

While kara leaves to get the things lena do her best to stack the firewood neatly. She carefully construct a pyramid out of the logs. The result is a pretty neat stack of wood. 

"Not bad for a city girl." Kara had snuck up behind her while she was stacking.  
"FYI I think i did a pretty great job." 

Right as she say that a handful of logs fall off the pile. Kara laugh and lena can't help but laugh with her.  
"Okay maybe i need some more practice." 

Between the two of them the tent and fire are set up as the sun goes down. 

"Hey you know there's a natural hot spring nearby. What do you say let's check it out?" 

Lena has a sudden image of dripping wet kara and her brain goes overdrive.  
'Mind out of the gutter lena' she thought  
"I could use a soak in some water. My feet are killing me."  
"What? In just a little hike?" Kara says with a smirk.  
" Give me a break. I sit in an office all day."  
"It's not too far from here. Can your sad office girl legs make the trek? I'll even give you a hand" kara said playfully.  
" My poor legs need all the support they can get" lena said smirking  
Kara extends a hand for her and she takes it and kara bought lena to her feet.  
"All my support is yours." 

She leads lena to the waterfall and infront of her is the most beautiful waterfall she has ever seen.  
"Wow..."  
"Wait until you get in the water. Here you can get in first. I'll turn around"  
Kara turns her back while lena undress and gets in "it's so warm" she says and turns around to give kara privacy.

"Okay I'm decent" kara says and as lena turns around she has to force herself to keep her jaw from dropping. 

Kara is still wearing a sports bra and she is in waist deep in the water showing off a muscular torso and broad shoulders. The two of them lean back and soak in the warm water. 

"Thanks"  
Lena turns to look at her in surprise.  
"For what?"  
"For today. This is the most fun I've had in a long time even with the rock slide."  
"I should be the one thanking you."

During their conversation they both lean towards one another. Kara's eyes drift down to Lena's lips. Lena leans in and gently brush her lips against Kara's. She gasps but then kisses her back. It's like every nerve in her body has been set on fire. Lena loops her arms around her neck and press herself against kara. Kara deepens the kiss gently biting Lena's bottom lip. She opens her mouth to let her in. Kara moves from her lips to her neck trailing kisses along her jaw. Lena runs her hands down her abs. Kara returns to her lips and brings her hands up to cup Lena's breasts. She moans and arched against kara. After that they stop thinking and loose herself in the moment. She have no idea how long she and kara have been wrapped in each other's arms but it feels too soon when kara finally pulls away and rests her forehead against lena. 

"Outdoor woman , successful business owner and you're a great kisser. What can't you do?" Lena asks with a smirk. Kara laughs and presses one last kiss to her lips. The two of them finish washing up and return to the camp.

"So would you like to go on a second date with me?" Kara asks blushing.  
"I had a lot of fun. I want to see what more you can show me."  
"Is that a yes"  
"Of course it is"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS WILL BE APPRICIATED


End file.
